


Caught in a Lie

by x3rx3z



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M, iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3rx3z/pseuds/x3rx3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked me what I want, and my answer is time. Another century, decade, year, month, hour, minute or even a goddamn second. I just need time to spend with you. I just need more to spend with you. I love you too much. How am I supposed to just let you go?</p><p><br/>
<em>Finalised version</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> No characters are mentioned, imagine any OTP you like. On a side note, this has been beta-d with a twist at the end of the one-shot.

It was like clockwork: he would lock himself in his room, then leave to eat breakfast. Go back in, lock himself and come back out to eat lunch. Then finally, he would go back to his room, then leave his room to eat dinner. Finally going back to lock himself in his room. There were no exchanges; only glances, and occasional nods. That was all... but what had their blood boiling was that there wasn't even a  _smile_. The younger one however, wanted the elder to _bloody_ talk, whilst the elder wanted the younger to _stop and speak_. It had been ages since the younger male heard his lover's sweet voice ricocheting down the hall, calling out to him. But there was nothing him could do. It was  _too_ late anyway.

 

One day, he stood in front of the latter's room, body shivering from the cold. It was winter—a joyous month, they call it. But, how was it joyous when you have to stay at home all day and watch the sun set at three in the afternoon and wait for the sin to rise at eight in the morning? The younger male wanted to grumble all those issues away, but he just had to glance at the elder's door and break. "Hey, hyung?" He called out timidly, his head hanged low as he loitered outside the room that his lover locked himself in, "it's cold out here... mind if I come in?" There was no response for a good minute, and the boy's hope diminished with time. "It's all right then," a small falter, "I'll just warm myself up." With a single spin on his heel, he turned to leave. But he heard the door behind him swing open, and he spun back round, coming face to face with his hyung, "so, you're finally inviting me in?" The older male, now ghostly pale with hollow cheeks, nodded soflty in response to the query, stepping aside to let the younger man through. "You doing fine?" The younger asked, eyes shifting around every so softly.

 

_Your voice… so perfect_

 

"Yeah, I'm doing ok."

 

The male nodded and waited for the younger male to catch up to him, patting the space beside him as he sat on the plush matress. "Come on, I've got stories to tell." The latter only smiled, settling in next to the younger one, "alright!" He started to beam, clasping his hands together whilst he had the widest grin set on his face (he needed to keep a good look on his face, it was hard, but he was managing) "so, I went shopping the other day and I saw this girl, probably a year younger than me, and she was so  _cute_!" He paused, "anyway, she wanted my help for some odd reason—I mean, why me? We don't even know each other—I haven't even seen her face before, and then I realised that she was my classmate from, like... centuries ago." He took another pause, "on the other hand, she asked me out, but I declined, saying that I have you and she puffed her cheek and slapped me on the arm for not telling her I was dating you because she considers herself my sister—well, she wanted to be my girlfriend, but you already know that she had to keep thinking that she was and is my little sister."

 

"What happened next?"

 

"I took her out for lunch – as a friend, don't worry." He reassured the other male when he had glared at him, "I said as a friend! A. Friend!" The other still gave him the glare, "if you think about it, it's _very_ hard to actually be her boyfriend because she very so utterly picky and it always gets to my head—you already know that I have a short temper."

 

_That face… an art._

 

The glare dropped and the latter nodded in agreement, "and that is  _very_  true."

 

"Exactly." The younger male added with a few bobs of his head, "by the way, she wants me to give you her hugs and kisses;  _muah muah._ " The elder gave him a look that maybe translated to: _what the hell? We are not in France_ , but the latter chose to ignore it (were the younger ones always that ignorant?) "ok, back to lunch. She had the usual salmon sandwich—she's on another bloody diet! I mean, come on, a body like hers is all ready so tiny, and then I had the ultimate beef set because I rule the world." He stopped for a split second before talking again, "I packed some for you because you are also a carnivore and I'm guessing you ate that for dinner." The elder nodded to the younger's statement and the latter cracked a grin, "right-o!"

 

"Anything else that was exciting?"

 

The latter opened his mouth and yet he closed it back again. "I wouldn't say it was exciting... but..."

 

"What?"

 

"The doctor came to visit me, regarding you." He paused, and the older male urged him to continue, "he told me that you... you..." _he can't say it,_ "don't want to be saved, am I right?"

 

_Save him._

 

"Yeah, you are absolutely right." He nodded softly, smiling, "I decided that I don't want to prolong my passing, meaning that I don't want to prolong my pain— _your_ pain, to be more precise—I desperately want to stay alive... but..."

 

The younger nodded, returning the smile, "I know, you told me this a billion times over." He paused, "but I have to say, I'm always very grateful that you chose me, hyung, out of everyone else, and I'm thankful for that." He paused again, "I know I can be very reckless and unpredictable—I have tried to calm down and reduce the trouble I cause, but... it's not working." He laughed lightly, and the other male only smiled wider, "I don'd know how to say this, but all I can say is that I love you, always and forever—that sounded disgustingly cheesy, I'm sorry, but it's true. It's _so bloody true._ " He stopped to take a breath, chest juttering slightly, "why can't you just live for just one more year? I need you here with me, ya know? I can't live without—I need you here with me. Can you please, do something?"

 

_Always._

 

The other male could only smile and hold the younger's hand, "I wish I could. I would do such, but I can't. It's... too late. My decision has been finalised and there's no chance of me changing it." He paused, "although... there is one thing I can do." He took out a black notebook from the drawer, holding it up and into the younger's view, "I've written every single piece of every single memory that I can recall, and most I know of which you love." His smile grew wider in size, not ignoring the fact that he would break down eventually – the younger male was already doing so; the light is his eyes were diminishing too quick for the elder to save, "even if I'm no longer with you, even if my voice is no longer in ear shot... my heart and love will always stay in this diary, and will always be alive in  _you_  when you read this." He paused yet again, stroking the other male's cheek with content, "do read it, all right? Or else I might come down and chop your head off."

 

_I wish you knew what's wrong with me._

 

"Very well, hyung." The younger male nodded and he understood, "now, you want to hear more stories?"

 

"Go for it."

 

_Please._

 

Then, it was like clockwork: the two laughed, talked and _kissed_ , like there was no tomorrow.

 

_Hyung._

 

And there was no tomorrow for the younger male, as he was the one who kept it secret all that time, and his wins took him away from the world before the elder could take him back.

 

_Remember me._


End file.
